Sugar
by kvm
Summary: *complete* Takes place mid-Season4. No spoilers though. Jess is home from Venice Beach and something unexpected happens. Pairing: Jess/Lorelai . Rating for sexual situations.
1. Something Rational

**Title**: Sugar.  
**Author**: kait.  
**Chapter**: One. Something Rational  
**Summary:** Takes place mid-Season4. No real spoilers though. Jess is home from Venice Beach and something unexpected happens.  
**Pairing: **J/L  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, the WB, the band Cake or their song Love you Madly, or the film the Graduate.   
**Author's Notes: **You asked, I delivered. Don't...just...I have no clue where this came from.   
  
...  
  
We shouldn't be doing this. She was silenced by his lips grabbing hers aggressively once again. She had to hand it to him - he definitely was talented when it came to occupying her tongue.   
When he pushed her back onto the bed and sized up her body, she suddenly thought back to when this all started.  
  
...  
  
Someone was knocking violently on the door by the time Lorelai got there. She was only half dressed of course, but that was the price they would have to pay for arriving so early on a Friday morning when she had the day off.  
  
She opened the door to a face she hadn't seen in months.   
Lorelai, hey. he half smiled.   
I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow.  
Change in plans. Thought I'd come a day early and surprise everyone. He raised an arm and leaned against the door frame.  
Well, I'm certainly surprised.  
  
They stood in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes and Jess looked everywhere but at Lorelai. Something wrong? she asked.   
He cleared his throat and she looked down, suddenly realizing that her daughter's boyfriend was looking at her in a bra.  
  
Shit. Uh, come on in, I guess. she walked into the living room and made a half hazard attempt at picking up the clutter.  
Lorelai, I've seen your house dirty before. he raised his eyebrows, questioning his gesture.  
Oh, I know that, I was just trying to make a pile that was big enough to cover up my boobs. she grinned and walked up the stairs.  
  
A few moments later than would be expected, she returned, clad in a tight-fitting tank with a unzipped sweater over top. While walking down the stairs she noticed Jess' eyes following the movements of her body. His eyes roaming.   
  
For whatever reason, she didn't mind.   
  
Lorelai stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the dark and altered man that sat before her. He was different than when he left Stars Hollow. And she liked it.  
  
  
Can I get you something to drink? Her tongue instinctively left her mouth to rove along her lips, gliding its way back into her mouth as it wrapped around her teeth. What the hell was she doing?  
  
Water's fine. He just nodded and kept giving her a half smile.   
  
She had to get out of the room before she began massacring her every moral. He was 19. He was her daughter's boyfriend. He was undeniably attractive. She was faintly aware that Cake's Love you Madly was playing on her stereo.  
  
She quickly made it to the kitchen. Lorelai grabbed a glass from the cabinet and proceeded to the fridge, opening the door, bending at the hip - not the knee as some women make the mistake of doing. She finished pouring the glass of water and decided to carry on with conversation.  
  
So Rory won't be home for a while! She yelled before turning around and coming face to face with Jess. He was very close.   
He smiled again,   
He was close enough that she could feel the warmth in his breath on her skin. She hadn't felt that attracted to someone in years.   
  
Lorelai shoved the water forward, into his hand and he looked down. Their fingers were centimeters apart and neither was letting go. Their eyes kept contact with their hands, and condensation began to form on the outside of the glass. She swallowed hard, and he viscerally looked at her.   
Rory's still in New Haven. She has a late class on Friday's and usually we just meet at Luke's at Seven.  
he backed away, and Lorelai let go of the water. Thoughtfully he looked around the room. I always liked this house. It's very...homey. And a few years ago that would have been a serious drawback, but now...now I kind of like it. He turned back to her and grinned. Of course, I've only ever seen this floor.  
  
Somehow, an unspoken agreement passed through them at that moment.   
  
It took a few minutes for Lorelai to recover from the previous remark and she leaned on the table with both hands and sighed inwardly. How are things in California, Jess?  
he rolled his eyes, knowing she would want something more than a monosyllabic conversation. Pretty good actually. Sasha's really nice and Jimmy isn't as bad as I thought he would be. I'm practically happy. There's a few things I miss, grant it, but it's not half-bad, on the whole.  
She smiled. It was nice to hear him talk. She always had thought that they could get along if only one of them would try a little harder. And Lorelai had always been much too stubborn to try.   
  
She pushed her hand through her hair. There were still drops of condensation on the tips of her fingers and it left a cool dampness on her hairline, just brushing her forehead. She let her fingernails run through her hair, lightly scratching her neck.   
  
This was seduction. The thought occurred to her drastically one instant and her mind reeled. This was also her daughter's boyfriend. As unfortunate as it was, Lorelai had been with many men but she'd never felt as buzzed before sexual contact as she did now.   
  
She walked over to the table where Jess had taken a seat. Placing her hands on the table she arched her back and sighed deeply. She rolled her head around and let her semi-aware eyes land on his.   
  
  
Yes Lorelai?  
She tilted her head to one side, I have this ache... she pouted slightly, in my neck. Would you rub it for me?  
  
His eyes widened slightly and he hesitantly stood. It suddenly became aware to Lorelai that however much experience Jess had, and however many women he had been with, Lorelai would probably be the oldest. Suddenly she felt as if she was Anne Bancroft in the Graduate.   
  
She pulled a chair out from under the table and took a seat as he placed himself behind her. Her shoulders were practically bare once she slipped the sweater off her shoulders and Jess placed his hands on the base of her neck. His hands were still wet. Apparently the fact that it was early winter hadn't stopped it from staying above 60 degrees, and the unfamiliar sensation still sent a shiver through her back.   
  
Maybe it was just the touch.   
  
He began pushing his hands into her shoulders, making circular motions with his thumbs. Before Lorelai could repress it, a moan escaped her lips. It cut through the air of the kitchen and Jess stopped for a moment. She reached back with one hand to touch him, and the second she did it the marvel caused her head to whip around and face his chocolate eyes.   
  
Jess grabbed underneath her shoulder and pulled her into a standing position, turning her around in the process. She then watched as he seized the chair she had been previously seated on and easily tossed it out of his way as he neared himself to her.   
  
His body came closer and pressed itself against hers, his breath on her face was intoxicating. She leaned back against the table and he continued to push himself onto her; begging to be closer without giving her an ounce of control.   
  
They were now lying parallel on the table. Jess was on top of her, between her legs. He hadn't kissed her yet. He was using his hands to touch every inch of her body - clothed and not. She could still feel it, and it was driving her insane with fervor.  
  
She took a hold on his shirt and pulled him from her left leg where he was currently residing. He looked into her eyes with mock innocence, May I help you?  
  
Lorelai wasn't sure where the hell she mustered up the courage to kiss a nineteen-year old boy but before she knew it there was more passion coursing through her veins then there had been in years. For the first time since the last time she'd been with Christopher she felt sexy again.   
  
His tongue gently probed into her mouth and caressed her own. After what felt like mere seconds he withdrew it and removed his lips from hers. Her moved to her neck and began sucking on it, using his tongue to make circles. He would stay in one place for a little while and then without removing his mouth change positions, all the while his hands still roaming her body, leaving no territory uncharted.   
  
She let out another unstifled moan, and he placed a hand behind her back, causing her to arc into him. He continued his overtures and moved from her neck, descending to her chest. He pushed away one of her tank straps and bit into the skin above her left breast. Her body heaved against his and he extracted his mouth entirely, gazing down at the red mark that now remained.   
  
Ever so gently, he then began to lick the patch of tainted skin, and yet another moan escaped Lorelai's lips. This one however, was obviously intentional. He looked up into her lusting eyes and stood, waiting for her to follow suit. He flattened unexistent wrinkles as he waited for her to climb off the table.   
  
When she finally was standing his lips encased her own and he pushed her back so that her butt was flush against the table once again. This time instead of forcing her onto the table, he forced her around the table. Propelling her down the hall, past his girlfriend's room, and to the bottom of the stairs, where he shoved her against the banister and used a free hand to roam her body.  
  
Lorelai was in a state of non-thinking. As his hand passed over one of her nipples it became even more hardened and she wanted to verbally beg for more. His hand grazed her thigh and she was ready to willingly get on her knees and plead for him to take her.  
  
She needed him. She needed him everywhere. So she grabbed his hand, and letting him still take control, they clambered up the stairs, into the room where secrets would be kept.  
  
  
...  
  
  
to be continued...


	2. Love you Madly

** Title**: Sugar.  
**Author**: kait.  
**Chapter**: Two. Love you Madly  
**Summary:** Takes place mid-Season4. Jess is home from Venice Beach and something unexpected happens. Part 2 of 3.  
**Pairing: **Jess/Lorelai  
**Rating: **R. This **contains explicit sexual content. **Don't tell me that you weren't warned.**  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, the WB,  
**Author's Notes: **I got the impression that you guys wanted me to continue this, so here's the next part. Serious thanks go to my girls, you all know who you are. :)  
  
And um, I'm a little self-concious about this one, because...I usually fade to black but uh, this doesn't ...fade to black. So, uh, yeah. Honestly, if you don't think you can handle it, e-mail me and i'll give you the Cliff Notes.   
  
You should all recognize the beginning...  
...  
  
We shouldn't be doing this. She was silenced by his lips grabbing hers aggressively once again. She had to hand it to him - he definitely was talented when it came to occupying her tongue.   
  
  
God, What Lorelai? he was angry. He knew he shouldn't be there, in his girlfriend's house, with his girlfriend's mom, in his girlfriend's mom's bed, quickly approaching a half-naked state.  
She looked at him sheepishly, Do you have a condom?  
He looked at her surprised, I don't need one, yet.  
She looked at him curiously, And why is that?  
Because I'm not done seducing you yet. He finished removing his shirt and went directly to hers.   
  
He pushed her shirt up her torso with the palms of his hands. Her milky white skin shimmered in the sunlight, from beneath the material. He used both hands to pull the tank off her shoulders, his fingers tracing where the fabric used to lay.   
  
She lay before him, clad in a bra and skirt, layers of her clothing around the room. He began tracing figure eights around her upper body, following his fingers with his lips, gently probing the skin with his tongue.  
  
Before his fingers reached her breasts, they began to tingle. She was sensitive to his touch, without even being aware of it. A soft moan escaped her lips, and as his hands found their way beneath her bra she arced herself into him. Wanting him to grasp more, make her feel more.  
  
He had a sexual aura that sucked her in, but to say that she didn't want to be there, doing those things would be a falsehood. He pulled himself away from his actions to unclasp her bra. It was finished being removed before she even noticed he had started. Jess then began the slow and electrifying process of removing her skirt.   
  
Every nerve screamed for more, every inch of skin begged to be touched. His hands were fire, and she wanted to be burnt.   
  
The actual process of sex was redundant. Since she was fifteen it had always been exactly the same. It would start on a couch, or some other unimportant place. A balcony, a bachelor apartment, the place was not was mattered. The person wasn't even what mattered in the end. If it was just sex, she could care less who it was. The act of simply sex was not magic, it never had been, it was about getting what you wanted. With this boy, it had turned into more than sex. It wasn't making love, Lorelai knew that much. But it wasn't sex like she had ever experienced before. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to it, why she couldn't get enough even before he had even gotten her fully undressed.  
  
She lay beneath him, with nothing but a pair of panties covering her pale skin. She suddenly realized that Jess was way over-dressed for this party, and began attempting to undo his belt. He pushed her back with little force. She was naked and he wanted to be in control. For her. Somehow he could sense what it was she needed.   
  
She was lying flush against her bed, her head back, eyes closed. Absorbing all the feelings in the air. She caught one, lust. But he hadn't touched her in a few seconds, so her senses were slowly failing. And then, just like it had before, her skin was set ablaze with contact from him.   
  
This time he had set down his touch on her thighs. He stroked the inside of her thighs and moved around to the outside, and up. The panties slid off her legs like a child slides down a waterslide, completely without restraint.   
  
Now it was time for his eyes to do the work. They traveled from their gaze being entwined in her hair, to her facial features, giving every one alotted time, as if they were all unique in their own way. Her neck, which was long and slender seemed to be a focal point of his stare, as he spent a length of time simply consuming it with his eyes. His eyes followed her collarbone to the curve of her breasts and she watched as his eyes flickered from nipple to nipple. She wished he had decided to use his mouth instead of his eyes. However, he did not. He then moved down her body, his eyes following every curve of her torso, every indent of her stomach. They continued down the rest of her body, giving attention in the strangest of places.   
  
Lorelai never knew what was sexy about her knees. But before she had long to think about it his fingers danced down the inside of one of her arms, coming to a standstill on her right breast. He took it fully into his hands and leaned down to take it into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the outside of her nipple, until she moaned and he used his teeth to gently bite down on the quickly hardening center.   
  
She gasped, and he bit down harder, causing her to squirm beneath him, in his half-naked glory. He let go and licked where his mouth had just been clamped. He the did the same for the other breast, groping the other with his spare hand. She caved into the feeling and bit down hard on her lip to withhold a scream. He finally removed his mouth entirely from her breasts and upon realizing that the gorgeous woman beneath him had never been foreplayed - at least, not this well - smirked at the needy look on her face.   
  
His hands worked their way down her stomach, kneading the muscles with his skilled fingers, until he reached the apex of her body. He gently moved his caress to her inner thighs, causing her to squirm, her moisture becoming apparent to him. His fingers brushed up along the most sensitive portion of her lower body and she released a shudder. He parted her quickly and breathed heavy, so that the air was warm and damp. Her hips convulsed, pushing her pelvis closer to his mouth, causing him to smirk. He sent another wave of air, this time it was faster and cooler and she let out a moan instead.   
  
This time, he stopped teasing. His left hand took it's place on one of her breasts, grazing the nipple whenever it seemed neccesary. With the other hand, he kept her lips parted, and his tongue stroked her clitoris and then burrowed deep into her center. She widened the spread of her legs and he increased his force. He pumped in repeatedly, then returned to the first, licking, enveloping it. He drew her to the edge, and the withdrew his lips.   
  
Lorelai kept her head back on the bed, her eyes closed, trying to comprehend the feelings that overwhelmed her body as she attempted to calm it down. As Jess lay on top of her, and she realized his quickly rising arousal, she found it to be a much more difficult task.   
  
He know knew that she had been brought to the point where any more would throw her over the edge, and knowing this he began the task of removing his only remaining garment. When his boxers were halfway off she began moaning his name. The voice she used was coy, and she looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes, and dark hair surrounding her face in a halo of contrast. He quickly finished removing the article and, pressing his body flush with hers, placed himself at her entrance he slowly pushed in, forcing a gasp from her and a groan of relief from him.   
  
Her arms wrapped around his back and pulled him further into her, her head thrown back in ecstasy. He thrust harder, pushing them both closer with each movement. Finally they hit the brink of orgasm and both shook with obvious pleasure, their bodies wracked with undying devotion to the feeling as they continued on with their motions until the feeling had subsided in both and he rolled over and out from inside of her. 


	3. Short and Bitter

  
*  
** Title**: Sugar.  
**Author**: kait.  
**Chapter**: Three.   
**Summary:** Takes place mid-Season4. Jess is home from Venice Beach and something unexpected happens. Part 3 of 3.  
**Pairing: **Jess/Lorelai  
**Rating: **R. **  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, the WB,  
**Author's Notes:   
**Um, _really_ short, somewhat-realistic follow-up in my opinion. I was going to do a complete PWP ending, but i thought that maybe this would be a better wavelength. Thanks for your reviews!**  
  
***  
  
Jess glanced at her from where he lay on her bed. He was internally counting down the seconds until...  
she muttered, her hands going to her head, and then, Oh fuck. She looked at him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
  
He held back the urge to tell her that yes, they did'.  
  
Just hit you huh? he asked with a small expression of indecision.  
Yep. Sex with my daughter's boyfriend. she looked disgusted with herself, then looked at him angrily, Have you cheated on her before?  
Nope. Would never have dreamed of it. he said truthfully.  
Wow, so here I went and broke your perfect record.  
Pretty much. He sighed deeply.  
You seem in a non-freak, how long have you been hit with it for?  
Let's just say that it wasn't the best I've ever had. And not because you were lacking in skill.  
The whole time?  
Actually it was right after penetration.  
She grimaced. There go all my plans for round two. I feel extremely dirty right now.  
As we should.  
I guess you're right.'  
  
He climbed out of the bed, searching for his underwear.  
  
she said tossing the aforementioned garment in his direction.   
Thank you. he replied trying to put them on with as much subtlety as he could muster.   
  
They quickly dressed and attempted to look as normal as possible as they made their way downstairs. Lorelai excused herself to go get a glass of water and Jess sat on the couch, picking up a magazine that was laying on the counter.   
  
Twenty minutes later Lorelai and Jess were sitting in complete silence, perpendicular to each other when the door opened.   
  
Hi. I'm home! called a happy voice.  
A smile graced Lorelai's face, and she stood up, Hey babe!  
Rory walked into the room and greeted her mother with a hug. Her eyes caught a gaze over her shoulder and she looked at her smirking boyfriend.   
In the flesh.  
You're early! she said relinquishing herself from her mother's grasp and rushing towards his. She jumped into his arms and he melted into her arms, thinking of how goddam lucky he was. And what an asshole he was.  
  
She wouldn't let go of the embrace and after a moment his eyes opened to meet the one's of her mother's. The eyes held longing, and at that moment, Jess was sure his did too.  
  
*  
  
End.


End file.
